In WO 94/23958 a paint distributing plate for insertion into a paint bucket is disclosed. The plate has a lower part that is narrower than the paint bucket to which the plate is inserted and an upper part having a width that is larger than the width of the lower part. The upper part has side flanges on each side, where the lower end of the side flanges form hook-like parts, which can be placed against the upper edge of the paint bucket for keeping the plate in its position relative to the paint bucket. It is noted that the plate is not secured to the paint bucket by the side-flange hooks, and when lifting the paint distributing plate, the plate will leave the paint bucket.
However, when painting a larger surface, the paint bucket and the paint tools have to be moved several times, and during such movement it is an advantage if the paint distributing plate is secured to the paint bucket. It is an object of the present invention to provide a paint distributing plate system, where the paint distributing plate can be secured to the paint bucket
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
According to the present invention there is provided a paint distributing plate system for insertion into a paint bucket having an external upper rim, the paint distributing plate system comprising:                a paint distributing plate with a lower part and an upper part, the lower part having a width being smaller than the diameter of the largest cross-sectional dimension of the paint bucket, and        a pair of adjustable attachment hook arrangements provided on the upper part of the paint distributing plate, one on each side of the paint distributing plate, for securing the paint distributing plate to the upper rim of the paint bucket.        
It is preferred that one or each of the adjustable attachment hook arrangements comprises: an elongated fastening strip with a hook at one end thereof, and a locking profile secured to one side of the upper part of the distributing plate, said locking profile locking the fastening strip with the hook extending a distance below the locking profile, said distance being adjustable, whereby the hook arrangement can be adjusted to fit to paint bucket upper rims of different widths or heights. Here, the locking profile and the hook may be designed so that the upper part of the upper rim of a paint bucket can rest against a lower part of the locking profile and the lower part of the upper rim of the paint bucket can be hold by the hook.
It is preferred that the locking profile has an aperture through which a part of the fastening strip is inserted and further has locking means locking the inserted fastening strip to the locking profile with the hook extending a distance below the locking profile, said distance being adjustable and being a function of the length of the part of the fastening strip being inserted through the aperture. It is also preferred that the fastening strip is releasably locked to the locking profile.
It is within an embodiment of the invention that the hook of the elongated fastening strip is facing a first side surface of the strip and the fastening strip further has a plurality of ribs and grooves extending along a second side surface opposing the first side surface of the strip. The fastening strip may be inserted through the aperture with the hook being below the aperture of the locking profile and facing the distribution plate, and with part of the ribs and grooves extending above the aperture. Preferably, the locking profile further has a locking pin fitting into a groove of the second side surface of the fastening strip thereby locking the fastening strip to the locking profile. The locking pin may be arranged at the locking profile with the aperture positioned between the distributing plate and the locking pin, and the locking profile may further hold a locking support arranged at the other side of the aperture opposing the locking pin, whereby the fastening strip is locked between the locking support and the locking pin.
According to an embodiment of the invention the ribs may have a plane lower surface for contacting the locking pin, and the ribs may have a sloping or tilted upper surface. Preferably, the locking pin can be bent at its position at the locking profile, thereby allowing the fastening strip to be pulled further through the locking aperture and allowing the locking pin to be locked into another groove of the fastening strip. The aperture of the locking profile may be arranged at a distance from the side of the paint distributing plate, thereby making space for the upper rim of the paint bucket.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a handle aperture is formed in the upper part of the paint distributing plate. It is preferred that the paint distributing plate comprises a number of paint distributing ridges serving as wiping elements for a paint brush or a paint roller. It is also preferred that the paint distributing plate is provided with a through-flow opening at the bottom of the lower part.
The present invention also covers an embodiment wherein the upper part of the paint distributing plate comprises a pair of side flanges, one on each side of the paint distributing plate, which side flanges extend in an angle to the plate. Here, the lower end of each of the side flanges may be connected to a locking profile being part of the hook arrangement.